


No one is that important

by Fibi94



Series: Every Day SHIELD Stories [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 1 Spoilers, and siriusly puzzled, and underpaid, everyday SHIELD stories, everyone is worried about coulson, set after the bridge, victoria hand and phil coulson backstory, victoria hand is overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day after day a different story takes place in S.H.I.E.L.D. Whether you are in the Triskelion or the Hub, the Sandbox or the Fridge, the Cube or the Academy, on the Helicarrier or on a mobile air command, you will always watch the freakiest show on earth… and sometimes aliens aren’t even present (Thor excluded)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one is that important

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria Hand was overworked, underpaid and seriously puzzled as of why so many high ranking people would care so much for a level 8 SHIELD agent.

“Yes ma’am”  
“Of course, we’re doing everything we can to take down Centipede”  
“Yes of course, but we believe that Agent Coulson is being held in a Centipede facility”  
“It’s our best bet given the fact that agent Coulson left with a woman working for them”  
“Of course my mistake ma’am, abducted”   
“I ‘m going to do the best I can”  
“Of course ma’am”  
“We’ll be in touch” 

Same talk hour in and hour out. Agent Phil Coulson was missing for just 10 hours and she already received calls from: Director Fury, Deputy Director Hill, Agents Sitwell, Garrett and Blake, Agent Q and Alexander Pierce. Victoria Hand was overworked, underpaid and seriously puzzled as of why so many high ranking people would care so much for a level 8 SHIELD agent. She knows Phil, they were together in the Academy he was fun guy to be around and the reason she met Isabel and for that she’ll be forever grateful to him but nevertheless, no matter how good and kind guy was he wasn’t that important. He was just a lever 8, completely replaceable, SHIELD agent. Yes he could handle Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, yes he could make Tony Stark do what he says and yes he did helped assembling the Avengers and saved the world from the lunatic Loki but still... he wasn’t that important. No one can be...

Coulson’s people were sitting in the launch area of the Bus and Victoria found a small hidden spot to watch them from afar.   
Melinda, a master at hiding her emotions, was sitting in the loveseat with her face blank from all emotions, she was starring at the drink in her hands and for someone who doesn’t know her, who wasn’t there with her in Bahrain that’s probably normal but Victoria, knows better than that. Melinda never drinks Scotch she prefers single malt Whiskey, Maria drinks Vodka, Fury drinks Bourbon, her ex husband drinks Beer, Bobbi drinks Tequila, same as her ex husband, Isabel drinks Wine just like she does, she drinks Chardonnay Isabel drinks Merlot. She knows what everyone drinks it’s part of her job, or so she says to herself. In reality it’s just a habit she had since a little girl; living in a house with two alcoholic parents paying attention to what everyone drinks it’s more of a survival skill. That’s how she knew that Melinda holding a glass of Scotch in front of her face isn’t normal. It’s far from normal. She longs for the scent of her best friend, just like when they all used to wake up drunk and hanged over after a night drinking at someone’s house. That scent of fake security they all had. 

The girl named Skye, the one Coulson introduced to her as his trainee but treated more like a daughter was sitting across from Melinda, her feet pulled to her chest, her face hidden between her knees. Classic signs of a panic attach, she wasn’t talking or moving other than rocking herself back and forth, apparently not only Coulson saw her as a daughter but she saw him as a father as well. 

The two scientists FitzSimmons were sitting on the couch, for the first time not bickering, arguing, or talking in general. They were holding each other’s hands. The girl, Simmons, had her head on the boy’s shoulder, and he had wrapped his arms around her as if to give her a fake sense of security.   
Last she paid attention to Ward the boy that started in SHELD with such bad juvie record but in the end he ended up to be the best spy they had after Romanoff.   
She kept observing them for about an hour... since no one else could answer to her why Coulson was so damn important she was going to observe them... maybe they had the answer...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you liked it???


End file.
